Many computing devices are equipped with integrated cameras capable of taking photos or videos. These cameras are especially useful in the case of mobile computing devices such as smartphones, which a user may tend to have with him or her when interesting opportunities for taking a photo or a video present themselves. As mobile devices have continued to proliferate, and as platforms for sharing photos and videos have been created and become popular, the availability of these materials is ever-increasing. With such a large number and variety of photos and videos, it is difficult to identify and make available content that appeals to a given user. This problem is exacerbated by the individual tastes of each user.